


Dammit, Georgi

by icandrawamoth



Series: PopoWeek [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Georgi and Mila are roommates, Male-Female Friendship, Music, Pre-Series, Teasing, popoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: In which Mila is fed up of Georgi constantly playing The Sleeping Beauty around their apartment and helps him choose his short program song.





	Dammit, Georgi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PopoWeek day six for the prompt "choosing the right song for a program."

The music reaches its dramatic climax and fades away, and Georgi opens his eyes and reaches for his phone, sitting on the coffe table, to start the album again.

“No way,” comes Mila's voice from over his shoulder. “I love you, Georgi, you know I do, but if I have to listen to _The Sleeping Beauty_ one more time today, I'm going to kill you.”

Georgi flops his head back on the couch and looks up at his with his best puppy eyes. “ _Milaaaa_ ,” he whines. “I have to decide which song I'm skating to before Yakov kills me.”

“We'll race for it then,” Mila deadpans. “But seriously, don't you know every track on that album by heart by now? Just look at the ones that are the right length and pick your favorite.”

“How can I have a favorite?” Georgi groans. “I like them all.”

“Then pick one at random. Just, for the love of god, don't play it again. I'm already going to be hearing that music in my sleep.”

She disappears down the hall to her room, and Georgi picks up his phone, scrolling determinedly through the track listing. He's the only one on the team who hasn't selected his short program music yet, and he wasn't exaggerating when he said how displeased Yakov was about it. But he can't just 'pick one at random.' This is the music he's going to be pouring his heart into, trying to make the audience feel, all season, and it has to be just right.

“Mila!” he shouts, and she pops her head out of her door.

“Yeah?”

“Come back out here. I need your help.”

She comes back and perches on the arm of the chair. “What can I do for you?”

“I think I want to do one of the ones centered on Carabosse, the evil witch who curses Sleeping Beauty,” he explains. “She's the character I identify with the most.” He sighs deeply. “That urge for revenge after being wrong, having been hurt...”

Mila frowns. “If this is about Anya-”

Georgi holds up a hand to forestall old discussions. “I know, I know. But it has to be something you feel, right?”

Mila nods hesitantly. “It's up to you in the end. I just don't think it's a good idea to fixate on her like this.” Georgi ignores that particular bit of advice, and after a moment of silence, Mila sighs and says, “It kind of sounds like you've already decided. There's a piece of music that happens while Carabosse is casting the curse, right? If it's the right length, use that.”

Georgi looks at the track on his phone display. “It's a little long...” he muses, “but I could probably cut a bit of the beginning and end and make it work.” He grins up at Mila. “Yakov will be pleased. And neither of you get to kill me after all.”

Mila pats him on the shoulder as she stands. “Bummer for me.” She wanders off again, and Georgi watches her go, a devilish smile suddenly sliding across his face.

He cranks up the volume on his phone and puts on the chosen piece. A moment later, Mila shrieks from her room: “ _Dammit, Georgi!_ ”


End file.
